Traditional antipsychotic agents such as phenothiazines, e.g., chlorpromazine, and most butyrophenones, e.g., haloperidol, are potent dopamine receptor antagonists which produce a number of undesirable and irreversible side effects such as Parkinson-like motor effects or extra-pyramidal side-effects (EPS), and dyskinesias including tardive dyskinesias at high doses.
JA 065641, Abstract, Aug. 26, 1971 describes propenylamine derivatives useful as antipsychotic, analgesic, antihypertensive and antiinflammatory agents.
JA 061710, Abstract, Aug. 6, 1969, describes 4-amino-2-butynyloxy beta-nitro-styrenes useful as antitumor agents which can be prepared from 2-propionyl-beta-nitro-styrenes.